Crash
by woodster93
Summary: A car crash, and admission and a few drinks. A little fluffy one shot nothing more.


**A little happy and fluffy one shot story before I carry on with my other story and can you believe I kept it to a lower rating lol.**

 **Crash**

"God Dammit Stabler, what the hell is wrong with you, are you sure you passed your driving test!" yelled Cragen storming over towards Elliot and Olivia.

"Cap it….."

"What the hell did you want me to do let the bastards escape?" asked Elliot stepping forward and cutting Olivia off mid-sentence. "In case you hadn't heard, he threw Olivia at a door almost knocking her out while his buddy was busy kicking hell out of me on the floor. So I'm sorry if me ramming their car with ours has caused you a bit more paperwork!" Elliot yelled back stepping forward towards his captain.

Olivia put her hand on his arm to stop him when she saw how pissed off he was.

"This is the second car in as many months you have written off 1PP are going to have a fit."

"Well that means I still got one more to go before they send me on a driving refresher course doesn't it?" he snapped. "It's not like I done it on purpose."

Cragen looked between his two detectives and the smashed up cars and sighed.

"Are you both okay?" he asked them starting to feel a little guilty for not asking how they were before shouting at them.

"A few cuts and bruises," said Olivia. "I think them two are a lot worse off than us," she said nodding towards the ambulance where they were loading up the two suspects and stretchers.

"Yeah I bet they are," he said unable to hide his smile. "We aren't going to be able to question them tonight, so why don't the both of you get checked out by the paramedics then head home. The paperwork on this can wait till tomorrow."

Elliot frowned at the sudden turnaround. "You sure cap?"

He nodded. "I will get uniforms to take statements from witnesses. Forensics are already at the apartment so there isn't much the two of you can do in that state. Get checked out and I will see you both back in lunchtime tomorrow," he said over his shoulder as he walked over towards the two cars. Elliot looked at Olivia and shrugged.

"I'm not going to argue with that," he smiled at her turning and heading to the ambulance that was left to get checked out.

Cragen spoke to the uniforms that were on the scene and gave the orders of what he wanted to happen, before checking the scene out for himself. He saw the tow trucks arrive and walked over towards them getting close to the two cars before he spoke. "Please tell me it isn't as bad as what it looks?"

"Sorry Cap, it looks like they wrote another one off."

"Jesus Christ, they keep doing this I will make them use bikes from now on," he said walking around the cars. He stopped at the driver's side and looked in through the smashed side door window. "Has anyone been in this seat," he shouted over the noise of the recovery truck.

"No Sir."

Cragen looked over at Elliot and Olivia who were still sat on the back of the ambulance and shook his head. He opened the door and bent over reaching for the seat adjuster and pulled the lever pushing the chair back slightly. "I swear them two are going to put me into an early grave," he mumbled to himself as he locked the chair into place for a taller driver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you lie to the Cap?" she asked him quietly after they were both checked.

"Did you really want to go on a driving course?"

"No but…"

"That's why I told him I was driving," he smiled at her.

"But El…."

"Look Liv I would have done exactly the same as you if I had been driving, so what difference does it make with who gets the blame?"

"You shouldn't have taken the blame for me."

"Well I did, so get over it," he smiled looking at her their eyes locking for a few moments. Olivia went to turn her head away but before she had a chance to Elliot reached up and lightly touched her face, gently running his fingers over the small cut under her eye. "It's starting to bruise already," he told her. "Your gonna have one hell of a black eye in the morning."

Olivia shivered at his touch as his finger moved slowly across the cut.

"Yeah…. Well you're not gonna look much better," she said.

"I guess not," he said his voice only just above a whisper as he kept his eyes on her.

Olivia bit on her bottom lip as they stared at each other. "El, why did you really take the blame for the crash?"

"I told you why," he said as his hand cupped her face softly and his thumb rubbed her slightly swollen cheek where she had been punched earlier.

"I know what you told me, but what's the real reason."

Elliot smiled at her. "You know why Liv…. It's the same reason why you always cover for me when I screw up."

"Yeah, because we are Partners."

"It's more than that and you know it Liv."

She looked over his shoulder at Cragen and saw him stand up straight after pushing himself out the driver's window of the car. He looked over at them glaring.

"Liv it's because this…. what we…. Liv I …"

"Shit," she said and Elliot looked at her as she quickly stood up, his hand falling away from her cheek.

Liv what's wrong?" he asked looking worried at her sudden movement, thinking he went too far touching her like that.

"He knows," she said nodding over to Cragen who was still staring at them. Her phone rang making her jump. "It's Cragen," she said looking down at the caller ID.

"Well you best answer it," Elliot chuckled as he watched Cragen holding the phone to his ear still staring at them.

"It's not funny El," she snapped.

"Just answer the phone Liv," he told her as it stopped ringing then started again straight away.

"Erm…. Hello," she said looking over towards their Captain.

"I suggest the two of you disappear now," he told her down the phone as they continued to look at each across the scene. "Before I get a tape out and measure your Partners height….."

Olivia just looked at him.

"…. Leave….. Now Detective," he told her hanging up.

Olivia closed the phone and pushed it back in her pocket. "Let's go," she said to Elliot standing up and pulling on his arm.

"Why, what did he say?" he asked as she dragged him away from the scene.

"The driver's seat was still in my position El; I hadn't pushed it back when I got out."

"Oh shit," he smirked.

"Yeah, Oh shit," she copied as they rounded the corner and out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want to share a cab?" Olivia asked him once they got a few blocks away from the scene.

"Sure your on my way," he smiled. "However before we do, do you mind if we call in somewhere else first?"

Olivia looked at him questioning him with her eyes.

"We are only a few blocks away from where Maureen is having her birthday drinks."

"It's Maureen's birthday today?" she asked him and he could see her working out the dates.

"No, it's in two days, she is having drinks with her friends tonight as her, Kathy, Kathleen and Lizzy are having a Spa Weekend, no men allowed," he laughed. "So Dickie is spending the weekend at my place, I just want to pop in and see her and wish her happy birthday in case I get stuck at work."

"Where is she having drinks?"

"The Campus bar."

Olivia stopped walking. "You want to go to the Campus Bar, where it will be full of drunk kids?"

"I just want to wish her Happy Birthday in person."

"What's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason," he said looking around.

Olivia stepped towards him and tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"Don't lie to me Stabler, your rubbish at it," she grinned. "Now what's the real reason?"

"I already told you I want to wish my daughter Happy Birthday in person," he said glancing quickly at her face then looking at the floor.

"Bullshit," she laughed. "You will be seeing her tomorrow night when you pick up Dickie," she said over her shoulder. "So come on spill it what's the real reason you want to go to the bar?"

Elliot sighed "Maureen has a new Boyfriend and apparently it's getting serious and I want to check him out," he admitted.

"I should have known," she laughed shaking her head and starting to walk away in the direction of the Campus Bar. Elliot ran to catch up with her. They walked a few blocks in silence before Elliot spoke again.

"That's not the only reason Olivia," he said as he walked side by side with her. Olivia glanced at him. "I Erm, I want to have a drink with you," he told her. "Spend some time with you."

"El we spend nearly every hour of the day together."

"Yeah at work, I want to spend some time with you and only you. Olivia Benson, not Detective Benson."

"Your talking like they are two different people," she said as they neared the bar.

"Maybe they are," he smiled nudging her shoulder and Olivia just shook her head.

"What is up with you?" she asked him "You have been acting weird for the last few weeks and when I say weird I mean more weird than normal."

"Yeah well there is a reason for that," he told her.

"There is huh."

"Yeah," he said smiling. "You see, I think I have…" he reached out and took hold of her arm and turned her to face him as they got to the bar door and loud music spilled through it. "Just stop a minute," he said when they were facing each other.

"El what is it?" she asked him as kids rushed out the bar laughing and pushed between them.

"I have been acting a little weird because… Because I think I have already fallen in love with Detective Benson, and I want to see if I have the same feelings for Olivia Benson," he told her as the door flung open and more kids pushed between them.

Olivia couldn't move stunned by what he had just said. Elliot reached past her and held the door open for her as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "After you Detective," he breathed his lips brushing against her ear. Olivia swallowed hard as she tried to concentrate.

"I…. I need a drink," she stammered as she walked past him and into the crowded bar.

"Yeah that's what I figured you would say," he grinned to himself as he followed her in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Large tequila," Olivia told the barman as she took her jacket off and dropped it on the stool beside her. The young man looked at her waist when he saw her weapon; she unclipped her badge and held it up for him. He nodded and poured her drink.

"Make that two," said Elliot joining her, he looked around the busy bar unable to see Maureen. He shrugged off his jacket and put it down on top of Olivia's, before pulling his tie undone and slipping it off shoving it in his jacket pocket.

"Liv I…"

Olivia held up her hand to silence him as the two large shots of tequila were placed in front of them.

"Tough night, Detectives?" asked the barman.

"You have no idea," she said picking up her drink and downing it in one shot as Elliot copied her and asked the barman for another two drinks.

"Do you reckon they done that damage to each other?" a young guy asked his friends across the bar and nodding towards Olivia and Elliot.

"Jeez, it looks like they beat the shit out of each other," his friend said looking over at them.

"Maybe, but she is still hot," he grinned.

"Who the hell are you two eyeing up this time?" someone else in their group asked as she finally unlocked her lips from her boyfriend.

"That little cutie right over there," he grinned pointing towards Olivia.

She laughed loudly. "You really think you have a chance with her?"

They both shrugged. "Don't see why not, she looks as pissed as hell with that guy she is with."

"They are also both cops."

"Well she can arrest me anytime," one of them said getting a high five from his friend as she just rolled her eyes.

"Look Olivia about what I said outside?"

"What you mean the revelation that you love me?" she asked him turning to face him.

"Yeah that one," he smiled.

"Stop smiling," she told him. "I'm sick of you smiling; it's all you have done lately."

"I can't help it," he grinned. "I'm in love."

"Stop….fucking….saying that," she said prodding his chest as she said each word.

"I can't Detective Benson," he said stepping forward. "I'm in love with you."

Olivia put both her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Stop it…Just…..Stop," she said turning her head away from him. "Go and find Maureen," she told him turning back to the bar.

"Liv…."

"Go Elliot!" she yelled.

Elliot sighed and turned around scanning the room for his daughter.

"You really think you have a chance with her," she asked her friends as they continued watching the two cops as they seemed to have words at the bar and she pushed him away from her.

"Hell yeah," they said together grinning.

"Okay, I bet you 100 bucks that you won't last ten minutes talking to her before she blows you out."

"You're on," one of them said as they heard her shouting at him from across the bar to go. They watched as he turned around and looked around the bar before walking away.

"Now's your chance," she said to them. They both picked up their drinks and walked across the bar towards Olivia as Elliot walked past them taking no notice of them. They stood either side of Olivia and rested against the bar.

"Looks like you need a little company," one of them said as he put his beer on the bar. Olivia looked from one side to the other before dropping her head forward.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," she sighed, indicating to the barman for another drink.

"Shit that guy is heading this way," said the girl's boyfriend as Elliot walked towards them as he got closer her smiled.

"Hey Sweetheart," he said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. The young boy with her just watched.

"Hi Daddy, what you doing here?" she asked him.

"Your dad?" asked the boy as he dropped his arm away from her. Elliot saw this and smiled.

"We were in the area and I thought I would pop in to say Happy Birthday to you in case I don't see you tomorrow."

"What happened?" She asked him reaching up and touching the side of his face.

"Oh you know chasing bad guys, car crashes, usual day at work."

"Jeez Dad you need to be more careful, is Olivia okay?" she asked looking over to the bar.

"Yes and no," he told her following her gaze towards the bar. "Those your friends?" he asked her.

"Yup and I gain to make 100 bucks when Olivia shoots them down in the next ten minutes."

"My girlfriend is a sexy genius," said the boy stood with them laughing

Elliot turned his head and glared at him. Maureen couldn't help but laugh. "Dad this is Mark."

"Hi," said Elliot holding out his hand. Mark took his hand to shake it and Elliot gripped him hard. "Why don't you go and rescue your friends before my Partner kicks them both in the nuts," he said to them. "She isn't in the best of moods right now."

Mark grimaced with the pain from Elliot's grip. "Erm … Yes Sir," he stuttered pulling his hand away.

"Good Boy," said Elliot as Mark quickly walked away.

"Really Dad," said Maureen laughing. "Mark is one of the good ones. He is training to be a Defence Lawyer."

Elliot just looked at her. "I thought you said he was a good guy."

"Come on let's sit down," she said taking hold of his hand and pulling him over to a tall table with stools. They both sat down and Elliot got the attention of a waitress and ordered them two beers.

"So what you really doing here?" she asked him. "And why is Olivia so pissed off?"

Elliot picked up his beer that the waitress had put in front of him and took a long drink.

"We were in the area on a job. We kinda crashed the car so Cragen told us to take the rest of the night off. I suggested we come here so I could say Happy Birthday to you and on the way I might have told Olivia that I loved her and now she won't talk to me," he said quickly in one breath.

Maureen looked at him then across to Olivia who was now sat by herself then back to Elliot a huge smile on her face.

"You actually told her that you loved her."

Elliot just nodded.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing much, she ordered two large tequilas knocked them back and basically told me to go away," he sighed finishing his bottle of beer."

Maureen began to laugh.

"I'm glad you find this funny," he said getting the waitresses attention again.

"Come on Dad. I have had to listen to you for months going on about how much you depend on Olivia. How much you love her more than you should as a partner. You had all these plans about taking her out to dinner and telling her how your feelings have changed and how you now feel about her. And instead you blurt it out after a night at work and a crash….. Your timing sucks big style Dad."

"Do you really think there would have been a good time to tell her," he sighed.

Maureen looked over to the bar and saw Olivia looking over at her and Elliot.

"Go and talk to her Dad."

Elliot shook his head. "I know Liv, she needs time… Shit, what if she doesn't feel the same; I could have just ruined our partnership….. God I am so fucking stupid," he said dropping his head to the table.

"Everything okay?" asked Mark coming back over with their other two friends.

"Yeah," she said looking at Elliot who was still face down on the table.

"That wasn't very cool Maureen," said one of the guys who had gone over to Olivia. "I thought she was going to shoot me."

Maureen couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry about that, but I couldn't help it," she looked back over to Olivia.

"Stay here with him," she mouthed to Mark as she nodded at Elliot. Mark shook his head frantically. Maureen just glared at him and nodded as she walked across the bar towards Olivia.

Mark and the two guys looked at each other and then all sat at the table facing Elliot.

"Got to say Mr Stabler your Partner is hot," said one guy.

"Yeah is she single," asked the other.

Elliot lifted his head and glared at them. "I have had a long night; I'm in pain and may have just made the biggest mistake ever. So I suggest you shut the hell up….. And did I mention I have a gun?"

The two boys stood up, "We are just going to go to the bar," they said leaving quickly leaving Mark and Elliot alone.

Maureen sat on the stool by Olivia and put her beer down on the bar.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, Happy Birthday for the weekend," said Olivia. "I would have brought your card and present if I had known we coming to see you."

"It's okay Dad can bring them over tomorrow or you could bring them over with him."

"Yeah," she said taking another drink from her glass.

"Soooo," said Maureen looking ahead and into the mirror behind the bar. "I hear Dad finally told you he loved you," she said and couldn't help but giggle when Olivia nearly broke her neck to look across at her.

"He told you?"

Maureen nodded. "I didn't think he was going to tell you quite like he did it sounded a lot more romantic when he talked about how he was going to do it."

"He…..He has talked to you about telling me."

"Me and Kathleen and the twins."

"Oh Jesus," said Olivia dropping her head forward.

"He had to talk to someone Liv, the person he would normally talk to was the person he needed help with."

Olivia looked over her shoulder towards Elliot; he was staring straight at her as Mark talked to him. Olivia could tell he wasn't listening to a word Mark was saying to him.

"Who did you talk to about being in love with my dad?"

"Casey," she said without thinking.

Maureen smiled. "You two are such idiots," she laughed.

Olivia looked at her and couldn't help but laugh as well.

"He loves you and tells you, you love him and yet your both sat apart from each other and not talking. Why is that?"

Olivia looked back at Elliot and her heart melted when he gave her a small smile. He looked so scared and worried.

"I… I don't know why that is," she said honestly as she quickly finished her drink and stood up taking a deep breath.

"Olivia," said Maureen as Olivia took off across the bar towards Elliot.

Elliot saw her coming and stood up; his body was shaking as she got closer and closer to him, Maureen following close behind her.

"Liv I…." he began to say.

"I told you to stop talking," she said reaching up and wrapping her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down to her, kissing him hard. Elliot closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist as he got lost in the kiss, holding her closely to him as the kiss deepened. He ran his hand up her side and to her neck cupping her face as their tongues explored each other's mouths.

They finally broke apart when the need for air became a necessity.

"I thought I had fucked up," he told her as he gently held her face in his hand.

"I was just pissed that you told me first," she smiled. "I was going to invite you over to mine for a meal and tell you."

"You were?"

"Yeah," she nodded before he pulled her back to him kissing her even harder. Maureen couldn't help but smile as she watched them.

"That doesn't bother you?" Mark asked her. "Your dad making out like that."

"Your kidding right. Have you seen the state of them, the cuts and bruises? They go through serious shit every day at work. They see things we would only have nightmares about and my Mom and Dad's marriage broke up because of it. But look at them. Despite everything they found love. Through all that crap they fell in love and they are happy….. Finally they are happy together," she smiled as someone wold whistled at Elliot and Olivia across the bar.

They broke apart and Elliot rested his forehead against Olivia's.

"I love you Detective Stabler," she told him her eyes sparkling as she told him and she saw him smiling.

"God that's good to hear," he told her his hands resting on her hips.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and stepped closer to him pulling his head down to whisper in his ear.

"I think we should go back to my place now and see if Elliot and Olivia also love each other," she whispered kissing him just below his ear. Elliot swallowed hard before answering.

"You do?"

"Yeah, because when I visioned telling you how I felt I wasn't stood in a bar full of drunk teenagers and your daughter. I was at home with candles and soft music."

"You were," he gulped.

Olivia nodded. "I figured there would be wine and slow dancing," she said moving her hands slowly over his chest. "We would slowly undressed each other as we danced towards the bedroom…."

Before she could finish Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her past Maureen quickly kissing her cheek. Maureen watched as he grabbed their jackets on the way past and dragged Olivia out the bar.

"Elliot!" gasped Olivia.

"We need to get to your place, we need to do this again," he said flagging down a taxi. "I ….. We need to tell each other how we feel again," he said pulling her into the taxi.

"You mean Elliot and Olivia need to tell each other how they feel?"

"Yeah, and to do that we need candles and soft music," he grinned.

"Oh right, cause I was hoping we could skip the candle and music and just get to the dancing and stripping each other," she giggled.

Elliot grabbed her and lifted her onto his knee. "I could definitely do that," he smiled as he kissed her softly and the taxi made its way through the busy streets to Olivia's, both smiling as they passed by the scene of their crash earlier.

 **I like a little fluff and happiness at times. Now back to Death, destruction, blood and sex with Ice Cold Heart.**


End file.
